


Feats of Strength

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Angel is almost certain that he could beat Alastor in a test of true strength. Husk provides him a challenge to prove it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Feats of Strength

“Hey!”

Angel Dust squawked as shadowy tentacles reached out from behind him, firmly pulling him away from the bar where he had previously been flirting with Husk; the demon in question let out a sigh of relief at the action. “What’s the big idea, man? I was just trying to have a friendly conversation.”

Alastor gently deposited him on the ground, retracting his tentacles with a snap of his fingers. “Do please refrain from seducing our guests; it gives the hotel a bad reputation.”

“Husk is not a guest,” Angel complained, clambering to his feet. “He’s a bartender.”

“Nice distinction,” Husk replied dryly.

“Besides,” Angel continued, ignoring him. “You can’t just go around flinging people left and right with those freaky ghost arms of yours.”

“Oh I’m the one who has freaky arms?” Alastor inquired, arching a brow. He took a seat at the bar, gesturing for Husk to pass him a soda. He didn’t like to indulge in alcohol as he found it made people ‘sloppy’. “And quite frankly, I can do whatever I want with my ‘ghost arms’ as you call them. After all, there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Angel grumbled. “I bet you’re not so tough without your magic. There’s no way you could hold your own in a fight with just those scrawny arms to protect you.”

Alastor paused mid-sip, setting down his glass. “Is that a challenge?”

Angel, who wasn’t liking the other’s current tone but also wasn’t about to call chicken, tilted his chin up confidentially. “No, it’s a fact.”

Husk glanced between the two, debating the odds of breaking up whatever was about to go down. On one hand, he didn’t want to get caught up in the aftermath of a demon fight. But on the other, he was bored from sitting around in this stupid place all day and the current situation was bound to be entertaining.

“How about a bet?” he piped up, leaning against the counter. “A match, wrestling, between the two of you. That way we can settle who’s the strongest once and for all.”

Alastor’s eyes lit up at the prospect and Angel felt his stomach drop.

“Oh,” Husk added quickly, noticing the looks in both their eyes. “No powers, either. No fancy, hoity-toity bullshit; your physical strength has to speak for itself.”

“Worried our dear Angel won’t be able to handle it?” Alastor inquired mockingly, throwing the other a devastating leer that had his blood boiling. 

“I don’t know,” Angel growled, forcing a smug grin. “It sounds like you’re just afraid you can’t take me without any magic powers to hold you up.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes. “Alright. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Minutes later, Angel grunted as the radio demon’s weight bore down on him, nearly pinning him to the ground. Despite his slender frame, it was clear this wasn’t the first time he had done something like this. Angel had a certain limb advantage however, and swept a third arm under his legs, quickly flipping their positions so that he now towered over him. Two of his hands wrestled with Alastor’s in an attempt to apprehend them, while his other two worked on fending off Alastor’s legs which had already succeeded in kicking Angel in the stomach more times than he would have preferred.

Husk lit a cigarette, watching them with an amused gaze. He knew Alastor could fight, of course, but watching it in action was certainly something else. Angel was holding his own, despite this. The spider was quick and agile, dodging most of his attempts to grab hold of him. Their tussle had been going on for several minutes now, and he startled when a high-pitched voice besides him piped up, “What’s going on?”

He had been so wrapped up in the fight that he had failed to notice Nifty creeping up behind him. “A bet,” he explained as she climbed up on the counter for a better vantage point. “They want to see which of them is strongest.”

“Oh, Alastor’s got this in the bag,” she replied with breezy confidence. “It’ll be fun watching Angel get what’s coming to him, though.”

Husk snorted, forced to agree with her.

Meanwhile, Alastor had won their little battle of wills and freed one of his hands, which he now used to try to shove Angel off of him. “Just give up, my dear. It’ll be less embarrassing that way.”

“Ha!” Angel exclaimed, struggling to remain atop the writhing Alastor. “In your dreams! You’re going down old man.”

“Old—” Alastor’s offended confusion was frozen by a sudden squeak from Angel Dust. In the process of trying to get free, he had accidentally brushed against Angel’s ribs. Alastor’s eyes widened at the sound. “What was that?”

Spindly claws of panic crawled down Angel’s spine, the feeling only growing as he realized just how vulnerable he was, each of his hands occupied holding Alastor down. “Nothing, you startled me is all. Now c’mon, why don’t we finish this—no!”

Angel’s stomach jumped as Alastor reached up and started experimentally poking around the area. “Interesting. I never realized you were ticklish, Angel.”

“I-I’m nohot,” Angel insisted, biting back giggles as he attempted to somehow twist his body away from the other. “Y-Yohou’re behing r-ridihiculous!”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Alastor pointed out, scribbling claws over his stomach and grinning at the accompanying snort. “Why Angel, this is adorable! You should have told me about this sooner, think of all the fun we’ve been missing out on!”

“W-Whahat fuhuhun?” Angel Dust squawked, his grip growing weaker. “B-Behesides thihis i-ihisn’t fahair!”

“Of course it is—I’m not using my powers, are I? I do believe those were the only rules we set for the game.” Alastor reminded him. “Now, my dear, tell me—where else are you ticklish?”

“Nowhere, alright, so give it a rest—ack, w-wahahait!”

Angel burst into a round of cackly laughter as fingers crawled suddenly and deviously under his arms. That was the final straw. He squeaked, crumpling against him and bringing his arms down protectively, releasing Alastor in the process. 

“Tickling is against the rules,” Angel complained, rubbing away the phantom sensations. “Right Husk?”

Husk shrugged. “Eh, I’m cool with it.”

“What?” Angel exclaimed. “On what grounds?”

“The grounds that I decide what the rules are,” Husk replied coolly. “and also, you’re very cute when getting the shit tickled out of you.”

“You guys are dicks,” Angel muttered, before pausing as he played the sentence back in his head. “Wait, you think I’m cute—pfft, no!”

Angel squeaked and rolled away from Alastor’s hands which had somehow snuck their way back under his arms. Alastor merely wiggled his fingers menacingly when the other shot him an accusatory glance. “The match isn’t over, yet.”

Angel swallowed nervously.

The next five minutes consisted of Alastor essentially chasing Angel Dust around the living space, the other demon a mess of nervous giggles and protests. Husk leaned his chin on one hand, smiling affectionately at the sight.

“Remember Angel, you’re never fully dressed without a smile~” Alastor reminded him, squeezing his knee and prompting an unearthly screech from the other. Angel managed to roll away from him once more, panting heavily from the chase.

“Alright, you know what?” Angel grinned, and the sight sent a strange chill down Alastor’s spine. “If that’s the way we’re gonna play this, so be it.”

He launched forward suddenly, sending them both tumbling to the floor. With his lower arms he secured Alastor’s wrists, pulling them far above his head. He wrapped his legs around Alastor’s as well, so now the overlord’s body was completely stretched out. Angel raised his remaining hands menacingly, a smirk overtaking his features.

“Angel, this is quite ridiculous,” Alastor protested, attempting to free himself. “Do you know who you’re dealing with here?”

“Of course I do,” Angel Dust scoffed. “Some cocky shit who needs to learn what happens when you mess with me. Tell me, Al, how long do you think I’ve been in this profession?”

“I—”

“Don’t answer that,” Angel interrupted, cutting off Alastor’s confused reply. “A long time. Long enough to meet all kinds of people, who are intoallllll kinds of things.” He rested his hands under each of Alastor’s arms, drumming his fingers slowly against the fabric. “You don’t think I haven’t picked up on the different methods, the strategies, from those experiences?”

“I’m afraid I’m not understanding you, dear,” Alastor responded stiffly.

“Let me more clear, then.” Angel Dust dragged his nails in an excruciatingly slow manner up and around the edges of his armpits, and Alastor’s grin widened into something a tad more helpless. “Did you really think you could pick a fight with me and win?”

With a ferocious softness, Angel spidered nails into each of his armpits, a relentless pace that had Alastor instantly squirming. He bit his lips, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to resist the sensations. Across the bar, Husk stared mouth agape at the sight of the radio demon, the most feared overlord in all of the nine circles, desperately trying not to lose his composure from something as simple as tickling.

Truly, life was full of wonders.

“A-Angel!” Alastor stammered, forcing his words around the laughter that begged to escape. “I-I demand you s-stop thihis at once!”

“Or what?” Angel inquired. “You’ll break the rules of the bet and use your powers on me? Or are you gonna somehow break out of this all on your own?”

Alastor jerked on his arms once more, though the other’s hold held strong. “M-Maybe nohot n-now! B-Buhut after—grk—ahafterwords, I shall h-have my revehenge!”

The words were undoubtedly true and Angel shook off his temporary apprehensions. “So what? All the more reason to make my time with you now all the sweeter.”

He kneaded fingers into his ribs suddenly and Alastor let out a bark of laughter as his struggling increased drastically. “P-Pfft, ahahaha, Ahahahangel!”

“There it is!” Angel exclaimed triumphantly. “I knew I could get that cute laughter out of you one way or another.”

“C-Cuhuhuhute?” Alastor exclaimed indignantly, but Angel Dust’s sudden switch to vibrating his fingers in-between each rib had him cackling. “Nohohoho, ehehe, rehehehelease mehehehe!”

“Sure,” Angel agreed. “Just agree that I’m the strongest and you’re home free.”

“Y-Yohohou’re nohohot thehehe strohohongest!” Alastor protested, his fingers gripping into the back of Angel’s suit and tugging uselessly at it. “Yohohou’re cheheheating!”

“What?” Angel teased. “So you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?”

Angel moved his hands down, pinching a path down the demon’s sides. Each poke and prod prompted a jump from the other, a fact that Angel found endlessly amusing. When he finally reached his hips Alastor started really squirming, a round of giggles (giggles, of all things!) falling from his lips.

“Ihihihi cahahahan’t! Stahahahap ihihihit!”

“Do you give up?”

“Plehehehease!”

Angel Dust shrugged, as if to say the matter was taken out of his hands. Digging his thumbs into his hipbones turned out to be a wildly effective method, but it wasn’t until Angel started to edge his touch towards his stomach that Alastor really started fighting him.

“Wahahahait, wahahahait, yohohou dohohohon’t hahahave tohoho dohoho thihiHIHIHIS!”

Alastor all but screeched as nimble fingers danced upon his midsection, the soft touch driving him mad with sensation. “Ahahahahahahangel!”

“Hmm?”

“I hahahaHAHAHahahate yOHohohoHOHOu!”

“Duly noted. Feeling’s mutual, bub.”

Angel grinned fondly at the squirming, giggling radio demon, and found that he had to admit, the sight was sort of cute. He always had fun teasing Al, but turning him into the shrieking mess he was now was a power high and Angel was loving it.

“God you’re adorable,” he murmured before he could think through the words.

Alastor’s eyes widened, a violent blush overtaking his features. Evidently the comment had been the final straw, as he managed to grip Angel’s hips from his trapped position. Angel shrieked, instinctively shoving the other away from him which was all the help Alastor needed to more fully free himself. He stood up, dusting off his pants and clearing his throat.

“Well, I hardly think we can call that a wrestling match,” Alastor concluded at last, after the pink had receded some from his cheeks. “It was simply childish tussling. This proves nothing.”

“You’re just sore cause ya lost,” Angel pointed out, leaning back on his hands to smirk at the other.

“I did not ‘lose’,” Alastor informed him snippily. “Did you hear me give in, or tap out? I think we can call that a draw, at best.”

“A draw?” Angel exclaimed indignantly. “Bullshit! I totally won!”

“If by won, you mean cheated, then yes I suppose you did just that.”

“You cheated first!”

The night quickly dissolved into petty arguments similiar to that while Husk and Nifty watched on, highly entertained by the sight.

In the end, they never did find out who was the strongest.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested a Hazbin Hotel fic where a wrestling match between Angel and Alastor results in playful, tickly fun.   
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
